Sliding Doors
by ARPfics
Summary: Tina met Artie because of a prank gone wrong, but what if the timing of a certain jock had caught her off guard? This is how one little action could have changed everything. No one ever said Tina C was a good person.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is sort of a crazy idea that's been floating in my head. If you haven't seen the movie Sliding Doors, I definitely recommend it. The basic plot of the movie is a woman's love life and career both hinge, unknown to her, on whether or not she catches a train. In the movie, we see it both ways, in parallel. We'll see how this version works out...

* * *

"I really don't want to go, Mom." Especially this early, I rolled my eyes, looking up at the gigantic high school through the tinted window of my mom's late model BMW.

"You'll be fine." She put her hand on mine softly. I finally looked over at her. She was smiling softly and I could tell she wanted this to work out. My mother had never been happy with the big city life of Chicago, so last May, my father agreed to take a job in Lima, Ohio; exactly 4 and a half hours from the only life I've ever known.

I nodded for her and swallowed my fears. It's only high school, I thought. Only the first day of tenth grade and I don't know a soul. I pushed open the car door and leaned over to give my mom a soft kiss. Let her know I loved her despite everything. I turned to leave, but she called me, "Tina?" I turned back and raised my eyebrows. "Your bag."

I followed her gaze to the back seat where I'd thrown my unusually light book bag. I leaned over the seat and grabbed it. "Thanks, Mom." I smiled and stepped out of the car, puling down my mini skirt self-consciously. I knew Mom and Dad didn't exactly approve of my new wardrobe or the blue streaks in my hair, but I didn't exactly approve of the big move. So we were even.

Back in Chicago, I had my small niche of friends, despite my fake stutter. My friends had seen right through that one, but they'd let me be. Now I sort of just wanted people to leave me alone. Maybe the safety pins, fishnet gloves and spare keys on chains would finally do the trick. Back in Lincoln Park High School, people knew I was smart and artistic and they saw the good in me. I didn't want anyone at McKinley to see me at all. Maybe I could just glide until graduation, be invisible for the next three years.

I took a deep breath, adjusted my bag and headed for the front steps of the large school. The few kids that were lurking around the school this early gave me strange looks, but I just ignored them. I climbed the steps slowly and felt eyes on me. Sure enough, there was a tall boy with a mohawk, smoking a cigarette on the landing outside the double doors of the school. He was sitting in a wheelchair that looked too small for him, not that I knew much about those kinds of things. He eyed me and smiled as I approached. "Hey babe." His voice was low, telling me he liked what he saw.

I ignored him, staring at that wheelchair. There was something off, but I couldn't quite place what was going on. "Hey, what's your name?" He asked. Finally, I looked up and found his green eyes boring into my soul.

"T-T-Tina," I stuttered, hoping he'd leave me alone.

Instead, his mouth curved into a lopsided smile. "What? You get off on this shit?" He gestured down at the wheelchair.

"Oh no," I muttered, backing away, my stomach sinking.

"It's OK," he laughed and flicked the cigarette dangerously close to my new boots. He launched himself out of the wheelchair and stomped out the smoking object. "Name's Puck. Neither do I."

He started walking away from the chair, laughing to himself. I couldn't help it; I asked, "Hey, wait, wh-what about the kid who's wheelchair this is?"

Puck turned on his heel, studying me. "He'll be alright. I'm worried more about you."

I shook my head, backing away from him. Without thinking, I grabbed the handles of the empty wheelchair and pushed it right past him into the school. I could hear his rough laugh fade as I sprinted away, but it didn't matter what he thought of me anymore.

I nearly bumped into an almost freakishly tall teenager as I swept through the double doors of the school. He gave me a look, but continued outside.

As I wandered through these unfamiliar halls, pushing an empty wheelchair, I got some strange looks. A big black girl stared at me and turned to her well dressed male friend and muttered something like, "Wheels got a girlfriend?" She chuckled and shook her head. A gaggle of cheerleaders giggled at me, but I just walked on by.

I kept going down random hallways, not really knowing what I was looking for. What was I looking for? My stomach shook slightly... A boy who couldn't walk... Finally, a well dressed young man noticed me and broke away from the gym teacher he'd been talking to. He approached me carefully, with too many questions in his eyes. "Are you new here?" He looked down at the empty wheelchair.

"Yeah. T-Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Mr. Schuster, Spanish teacher," he smiled a little. "You're looking for Artie?"

I followed his gaze back to the wheelchair. "I s-s-suppose so."

Mr. Schuster shook his head sadly. "He's probably in the gym again. That's just down the hall to the left. You can't miss it."

I nodded my thanks and took off again, this time with some purpose. I followed his directions and entered the deserted gym. I glazed around the seemingly empty room, but soon enough, I spotted the overturned trash can, overflowing with bottles, paper and other garbage. Sitting next to the trash can was a boy, dressed up in a sweater vest and crisp white shirt. He was sitting with one hand propped up behind him, while the other tried to pick flakes of paper from his hair. He must have heard my shoes squeaking on the polished floor because he looked up, his blue eyes sad behind thick plastic glasses. He muttered a quick "thanks" when he saw the wheelchair, but made no attempt to move.

After a long moment of silence, he said, "you can go now."

Much to his surprise, and my own, I lowered myself onto the floor next to him. "Wh-what grade are you in?" I asked shyly.

"You don't have to do this." He looked down at his large yellow bike gloves and played with them a bit. Slowly, his gaze rose and as he studied me, his defensive gaze softened a little.

We sat there, unsure of what to say for a long moment. I slowly realized I was hearing a tinny strain of familiar music coming from somewhere near by. I looked curiously up at his wheelchair and the backpack that was hanging off of it. There were a pair of ipod earphones dangling out of the bag and I crept closer to it with a smile. "The Beatles."

He leaned over a bit, the best he could. Our faces were inches apart. He smiled when he recognized the song. "Very good. Not one of their most well known songs."

I actually laughed a little. "Are you k-kidding?

_We would sing and dance around_

_because we know we can't be found _

_I'd like to be under the sea _

_In an octopus' garden in the shade_

I love this song."

Now he was smiling along with me. "And she can sing too? Very impressive."

Suddenly, there were butterflies in my stomach and nothing else mattered but me and him. "Th-thanks," I said, sure my cheeks were flushing red.

"Hey," he said brightly, "do you-" A sharp bell cut him off. He glanced at his watch. "Oh man, we're gonna be late." He scooted over to the wheelchair and kind of threw himself up into the seat. He quickly tucked his long legs crookedly onto the foot rest and took off with a swift push of his wheels.

"Artie?" I called after him tentatively. He actually looked back, a little confused how I knew his name. "I'm Tina." I smiled softly. I knew this could be the start of a beautiful friendship and maybe, I dared myself to hope, maybe more.

* * *

But no one ever said I was a good person. After Puck put out his cigarette and started walking away from the wheelchair, an almost freakishly tall teenager walked out of the double doors of the school. He looked at me, clearly confused. "Who's the new chick?"

Puck gave the jock a mischievous smile that reached his beautiful eyes. "She's with me." He reached his arm around me. Part of me wanted to break away from this creep and do the right thing. Puck didn't even know me and was obviously interested in only one thing, but my heart had already been through enough lately. I knew there was a big part of me that didn't want to be invisible for the next three years. I wanted the attention this guy could give me, no matter how low that was.

So when the tall jock asked Puck blankly, "What about Santana?"

I answered, "Santana who?" with a laugh.

Puck just laughed back and said, "Exactly. This is Tina." I just nodded and smiled shyly, for once surrounded by two good looking guys. The part of me that just wanted attention was the worst part and I let it win, almost forgetting about the wheelchair we'd abandoned on the landing.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the great reviews! This chapter was actually pretty challenging to get down, so it's a bit short. Warning for language in this one.

* * *

"Who do you think you are?" A pretty brunette cheerleader pushed me aside after third period, her dark eyes almost burning with passion.

"What do you mean?" I asked; I'd dropped the stutter even before Puck had dropped me off for first period. Now that I had an in with the cool kids, I had no reason to pretend to be someone I wasn't.

"What are you doing with my boy?"

"You're Santana?" I ducked my head, breathing raggedly. There was no escape, but maybe she'd have mercy.

"The one and only." A small smile crept across her face. "I mean, if you're gonna be seen with Puck, you sure can't be dressed like that."

"Wait, what?"

"You can have Puck, he has no sense of responsiblity, but I can't let him be seen with someone like you. People might actually think he dumped me for you." She pushed me roughly against the lockers, narrowing her eyes. I'd carefully slipped off my fishnet arm warmers and chunky necklaces while I'd sat in the back of English class. My hair was still streaked blue, but I'd done my best to hide the freshly dyed locks. I reminded myself again to pick up a box of black hair dye after school. Guess my stripped knee socks were still too much for her.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I think we can find you something more appropriate to wear." She pushed past me, suddenly on some secret mission.

"What are you talking about?" God, I must sound so stupid. "Puck seemed to like it well enough."

Santana turned back to me, that smile still playing on her face. "Sorry, but goth is dead. You look like a slut in that short skirt."

I looked down at her own bright red uniform. Her skirt with the fake pleats was worse than mine. I gave a short laugh. "You've got me figured out."

"Watch it." Her eyes narrowed. "Thought you wanted Puck's attention."

She made it sound like that was the only thing that mattered. And suddenly, it was. I did want the attention. "Well, maybe I'll take a look at what you've got."

The smile stayed on my face. "Meet me in the locker room during lunch. If you're lucky, I might just come up with some great clothes I just have laying around."

I couldn't help watching as she confidently walked away and I was left standing there blankly, wondering if it just might be my lucky day.

I walked out of the locker room during lunch that day a little less sure. Santana had convinced her friends Quinn and Brittany to 'help a girl out' and supply some extra clothes. "It's a trial run only," Quinn stressed once again as we walked out the back of the school towards the track and field. The outfit they'd found was amazing; a slinky purple shirt cut at the hips with tight jeans. They fit me perfectly. The cheerleaders had taken off most of my makeup and pulled up my hair so that you could barely see the blue streaks. The reflection in the mirror looked amazing, but I just felt wrong. Different.

We walked down the hall in perfect formation. A flock of bright red cardinals surrounded me, all smiles and sunshine. We turned the corner and a small boy wearing thick plastic glasses approached us in his wheelchair. He looked up at us as we passed and his eyes suddenly went dark when they met mine. I would recognize that red wheelchair anywhere; it was covered with faded stickers. I lost our little staring contest before he even flinched.

"Don't mind him," Quinn whispered in my ear, her voice strong and almost irresistible. She let out a short laugh. "He thinks he rules the school."

Maybe in his own way, he does. My lips concealed my true thoughts. "I can imagine."

I could almost feel Quinn's lips curl up into a smile. She led us out of the school and onto the football field. She pulled the cheerleaders off to the side and whispered to them. Every once in a while, one of them would look up with a giggle. I heard my name several times. What exactly were they planning? Should I just turn back while I had the chance? Before I had the time to seriously consider this, Quinn turned back to me. "Just watch this, OK?" The three cheerleaders took position and did a short routine, just for my benefit. I'd never even said two words to a cheerleader before today. Was this what it was like to be popular?

The girls came back over to me, smiling and full of adrenaline. "So, what'd you think?" Quinn gushed.

Clearly, there was no answer but "Amazing." I was speechless.

"Great, so do you want to join the celibacy club?"

Urgh, I'd die before I joined something as contradictory and inane as a celibacy club. My eyes met each of the cheerleader's. They all looked so intense about life, so sincere in what they wanted. These were the kids that probably had the most sex. Not that I had much going on in my own love life, but at least I would be honest about it. I would never pretend to be someone I wasn't. Once again, my mouth beat my head. "I'd love to."

What did I think I was doing?

* * *

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" I smiled softly, coming up behind Artie. The boy who had quickly become my good friend over the past few weeks now sat idle, staring up at some sign up sheet. I glanced over his shoulder. "Glee club?"

He looked at me over his shoulder and smiled sheepishly. "Why not? I hear Mr. Schue is taking over. It could be fun."

I wrinkled my nose. "I'm not so sure. Show tunes aren't exactly my thing."

"Come on. I'll try out if you do." I could see the excitement building in his eyes. I knew how much he loved the thrill of performing. The jazz band's season opening concert had been nearly the only thing Artie had talked about for weeks, but I'd gotten stage fright just watching him finally play his guitar the other night. "I mean, we have nothing to lose."

Even I, the newcomer to McKinley, knew that was utter BS. Back in Lincoln Park High in Chicago, the drama queens and musicians had ruled the school based on sheer talent alone. Ironically, the sports teams had also been pretty damn good and somehow, there had been room for both worlds. Here, the jocks reigned supreme, even though the football team was apparently terrible. Me and Artie were already outcasts; if we were glee club, we might as well dig our own graves. Warning bells rung in my head. Stay invisible, I told myself. "I don't w-w-want that kind of attention, Artie."

He turned away slightly, looking disappointed, but he finally nodded. "I guess I can't force you to try out."

Maybe if I had known him better, I would have changed my mind. Maybe if I could have let myself feel for someone else outside of me, I would have embraced who we were and joined Glee. But I couldn't.

"If you w-w-want to try out, go a-ahead." I reached up for the pen. "I'll wr-write your name down, but I just can't."

He shook his head. "Never mind. I'm not even interested anymore." He rolled away, his head hung in disappointment.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks again for the great reviews and alert adds! I apologize for the update lag, this fic is pretty slow going... For those that asked, the "sliding door" in this is that Tina waited the few seconds and ran into Finn. That made her to change her mind about helping Artie and so forth...

Warning again for language and mature images.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Schue, my hands are tied. The glee club only has 3 members! Just face the facts that glee club is dead, so I can use the auditorium for Alcoholics Anonymous."

I slowed my steps on my trek to the guidance counselor. I still couldn't believe this school made all new students meet with Mrs. Pillsbury twice a week for their first semester. I was doing fine.

I admit it; I sort of regret not trying out for glee club. Artie tried to hide it whenever we talked, but I could tell he was a little upset. Now it seemed I might have another chance. "Mr. Sch-Schue?" I walked up to him timidly as he left Figgin's office, looking completely dejected.

"Oh, hi Tina." He gave me a friendly smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. I don't know how he even knew my name.

"Does Glee club st-still need m-m-members?" I decided to play innocent. No need to intrude his privacy.

"Yeah, we do." His face brightened just with the mention of Glee. "Do you know any singers?"

I swallowed hard, not sure I wanted to do this. Than I remembered my friend's face as he played the guitar in jazz band, as he sung along to the radio as we cruised down the sidewalk towards school. I needed to make it up to him. "Yeah, I c-c-can sing." His skeptical look only encouraged me. "I'll au-audition if you w-w-want."

"That's great, but that's still only 4 people in Glee. We're gonna need a lot more than that to make it. We really need some guys."

"I know a g-g-great guitar player. He also has a great vo-voice," like a god.

He was intrigued. "Really? Who?"

"Artie Abrams."

"Um..." Mr. Schuster rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Glee club does dances. Maybe Artie would be more comfortable in the choir?"

I just shook my head. "He w-w-wants to be in glee. He wanted to t-try out and he wants to be go-go-good at something."

Mr. Schue's face lit up at those words. "It's a crazy idea, but it just might work. Artie's in the jazz band, right? We do need some backing instruments. You guys are gonna have to audition though."

"N-No problem." I just nodded furiously. I couldn't believe what I was willing to do for Artie, but he was a good guy. I swallowed hard; I really liked him.

"And you just gave me a great idea how to get more people to join Glee." He walked away, smiling to himself, humming some song I swore I'd heard on the Sopranos.

* * *

"You're late." Santana narrowed her eyes as I entered her bedroom at exactly 3:34 PM.

I glanced around at the cheerleaders that had gathered for the celibacy club and just shrugged in defiance. "Not my fault that wheelchair kid was blocking traffic for like 10 minutes." I rolled my eyes because the whole parking lot had to wait while his dad had operated his van's wheelchair lift at about a snail's pace. Inside, I felt kind of bad for him, but I couldn't show these hard-ass cheerleaders that.

"Oh god," Quinn rolled her eyes about ten times harder than I had. "How pathetic is the sight of that?" But her face blushed slightly and I wondered what that was about. She might be dating Finn, but she was definitely friends with the wheelchair kid. I'd seen them exchanging jokes in class when no one else was looking.

"Did you know he's in the glee club, of all things?" Santana laughed at the thought of that image. "I don't think Mr. Schue has the heart to kick him out."

Quinn shook her head. "I can't believe Finn joined that stupid group. It's ridiculous."

I ducked my head to hide my shock. Even though I had a permanent case of stage fright, I'd been in the glee club at my old school and really, I wouldn't mind going back. We'd had a lot of fun. Honestly, I couldn't imagine a kid in a wheelchair as part of a dancing show choir though. What kind of bizarre group was this?

"Anyway, back to business," That was Santana again. I looked up and watched her make some speech against having sex. She was trying hard not to laugh. "Just remember girls, it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing." She concluded, doing a very seductive dance in her short cheerleading skirt.

I stood up without really thinking about it. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn rose an eyebrow at me.

"You guys are totally having sex." I started walking towards the door, shaking my head at them. "This is lame."

Santana stepped up and blocked my exit. "If you leave this meeting, I'll make sure you don't have a chance with Puck or any guy at this school, including Artie Abrams."

"Who?"

"The kid in the wheelchair," Quinn said sadly.

I hesitated for a second. Finally, I shrugged and said, "I don't really care."

I walked out of the meeting, kind of regretting my decision to leave. I knew Santana really could ruin my reputation... but I kind of felt like I had no choice. Those girls were really lame. I shook my head at the lot of them and turned the corner, straight into the chest of a huge body.

The jock took one look at me and smiled. "Hey, what do we have here?" He chuckled and pushed me back into a blind alley.

Out of nowhere, a bunch of clowns surrounded me. They all reached in, like they wanted a piece of me. I tried to protect myself, but they were all too strong for me. I felt myself falling... I felt myself being picked up. Strong arms reached into the crowd and pulled me out. I breathed hard and looked up at my savior. He had a mohawk. I smiled softly at him. There was no need to defend yourself when you're defended by the toughest jock in school.

As thanks, I let Puck do things to me that I knew I'd regret later. It wasn't until I was walking home an hour later that I realized it might be the last time that Puck, or any other boy in school, would ever look at me. Even as I wrapped my head around that one, my pocket vibrated with a new text. "u hav 1 more chance. If u join glee well let u b." Santana probably thought this would be the worst punishment imaginable. She thought Glee was for losers. I thought it was almost too perfect. My reputation would be ruined either way and I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do than sing.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Artie." Mr. Schue was frowning and not quite meeting my friend's eyes. "I just don't think you'd fit into the club. I can get you a spot on the choir, because you're an awesome singer, but... I just don't think it will work out." I'd been afraid of this. I'd been hearing rumors all day that Mr. Schue had gotten a couple of football players to join the glee club. I'm not sure how he'd done it, but this meant he didn't need Artie. Carefully, Mr. Schue looked up at me. "You can be in Glee if you want, Tina." He said this sadly, like he wasn't sure it was the right thing to do.

I looked over at my friend curiously. His eyes were sad; he'd been shot down again over something that wasn't his fault. Despite everything, he was nodding, telling me I could join Glee if I really wanted to. I had my reasons not to join, but suddenly, despite my stage fright, I wanted to. I would have loved to be able to sing, to let out my creative energy again. I shook my head. "I c-c-can't." There was no way I could leave my friend out in the cold like that.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, it's more like this..." Artie placed his fingers on his cell phone demonstrating how I was supposed to arrange my hand on his guitar.

I shook my head, "Urgh, I don't think I'll e-ever get this. I don't know how you ever had patience for this."

He just shrugged and chuckled. "I had a lot of time on my hands. Here, let me show you." He scooted his chair a bit closer to where I sat on his bed and moved my fingers a little on the fret. "Now try."

I strummed the guitar again and this time heard a perfect G chord. "Hey, that's pretty cool. Thanks, Artie," I smiled softly at him and my eyes met his big innocent blue eyes. It'd been a while since a boy looked at me like this...

He smiled softly. "I just realized you haven't been stuttering as much now that it's just the two of us."

"I g-g-guess I'm not as n-nervous when it's just us," I said with a sigh.

He just kept smiling and leaned back a little. "By the way, I never really thanked you for standing by me. I can tell you love performing, even though it makes you nervous." I chuckled a little at just how right he was. "You could have joined glee without me. No need to let something you can't control hold you back." He sighed and looked down at his useless legs. I knew this was more about his own disability than about me. Why couldn't Mr. S be more understanding of just how much Artie wanted to be in glee club? He really loved performing and would do anything to be heard, but unfortunately, Mr. Schue had stopped his dream because he'd been nervous.

Nerves. That's what it all boiled down to in the end. Mr. Schue was too worried what Artie might look like up on stage. I was too worried about what people might think of me. Artie wasn't worried about anything or anybody. I vowed I would help him get his chance. I looked up into his eyes and sighed, "Look, Artie..."

"No, I mean, you really could have overcome all the frustration."

I looked down nervously and finally sighed. "Artie, I don't have a stutter. I faked it in sixth grade because I was shy and didn't wanna give a speech. I never realized anybody saw it as a disability. Heck, I never really knew anybody with a disability or I never would have started. I never realized how hard this must be for you."

His face was like a stone and I knew I'd said too much. This is why I don't talk, I thought, looking into his hard eyes. I always mess something up. "Well that explains a lot," he shook his head and backed up a little.

"What?"

"Just leave," he ushered me to his door. "I knew this was a bad idea."

I bowed my head and had no choice but to leave.

* * *

I walked into practice that afternoon to a room full of disdain. I didn't recognize many of the faces that stared at me: a big bodied black girl; a stylish boy with a childish face; Puck's friend - the tall jock named Finn; a pretty girl with brown hair and big eyes; and that boy in the wheelchair. He glared at me the hardest, as he knew who had sent me. Santana had said it would be easy to get into glee and she hadn't been kidding. I'd practically only said two words to Mr. Schue and he let me in. Turned out he was pretty desperate for members.

"OK, everyone, please welcome our new member, Tina C." Mr. S clapped for me as I took a seat among the other members. He was the only one. "In honor of our new member, we're starting a new number, 'Tonight' from West Side Story." He handed out the sheet music and I was happy to see that I got the solo.

While I was smiling, everyone else grumbled. "This is completely unfair, Mr. Schue," the brown eyed girl said. "You can't give her the solo just because she's new. I know for a fact I could sing it better than her."

"You've never even heard me sing," I defended myself.

"Rachel's right," I turned to the new voice. It was that kid in the wheelchair. What did Quinn say his name was? He sent me a nasty look when I caught his eye. "I don't think she deserves it."

What? Luckily, Mr. Schuester seemed to be on my side. "This kind of attitude goes against what glee club stands for. We're all in this together. I said that Tina's getting the solo and that's final."

"I wish you would stop sabotaging my life," Rachel glared at me and Mr. Schue in turn and stomped out of practice.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Rachel on this." The boy said and rolled himself out of the room after Rachel.

"What do you have against me?" I gasped after the boy a few moments later.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Come, walk with me." He started wheeling away, so I caught up with him. "Why are you hanging out with those Cheerios? They're out to ruin you."

"Why do you care? You don't even know me."

"I've had my eye on you, Tina."

My eyes went wide. "How do you-"

He just laughed at me. "Let's just say I'm pretty observant. I saw you on the first day of school when you were playing with your fishnet gloves. You sure have changed since then." He looked pointedly at the colorful dress I wore.

I shook my head. "Who are you?"

"Artie Abrams, nice to meet you." He paused and stuck out his hand.

I shook it, chuckling a little. "Well, Artie, maybe I like dressing like this," I said softly and looked at him.

"How come I don't believe that?" Now he was heading down a dark hall I'd never explored before. Large metal lockers rose next to us in the gloom. He turned into a small room unexpectedly. It was full of band instruments of every sort, from huge bass drums to shiny tubas and silver flutes.

He ushered to a large guitar case from the corner. "That's my guitar over there. Sure, you could play a million songs on the guitar, but all it will ever be is a guitar without anything else. You need more instruments to make a symphony." He looked around the room at all the instruments around. "You have to play what you know and everybody will join in."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because you've got to do what you know." His blue eyes pierced into my soul. "I'm almost positive Quinn and her cronies are setting you up. If you're gonna be in glee club, you've got to be honest about it. I really love glee club and I really don't want anybody to ruin it for me, especially you."

He glared at me until I finally remembered myself and looked away. "How-"

"I have my eye on you," he threatened and backed up a little. Before he turned around to leave, he said, "If you try anything, it's on."

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure how much I like this chapter... :/


End file.
